gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Packer
The MTL Packer is a 2 door Car transporter/Flatbed/Tanker/Tractor trailer truck featuring in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA Vice City — GTA San Andreas es.]] The Packer bears a resemblance to the 1986 Peterbilt 379 Car Carrier and is an ideal portable ramp to set up for stunts as players usually approach at speed to jump and clear walls, fences and low buildings or run up the ramp to climb rooftops and other high places. It can push small cars away without restraint, but it is slow and hard to control due to its long body and wheelbase. In GTA Vice City, the Packer could not transport vehicles. In GTA San Andreas it is possible to safely store one car on the Packer due to its ability to move the upper ramp up and down; this is done by driving it onto the bottom ramp and slowly closing the top ramp down. If the ramp goes go too far down, however, the car will get crushed and explode. In GTA San Andreas, it can transport up to three vehicles, due to the ability to elevate part of the ramp, however, cars can still roll off at sudden stops so the player must operate it with good sensitive touch to keep the cars safely in place. The truck can unexpectedly suddenly stop as if it hit the car you are carrying. GTA IV The Packer in GTA IV has a cab over engine design and is manufactured by MTL. Its short wheelbase makes the truck slightly more maneuverable compared to the previous rendition, but does not make up for its still poor speed at 112 mph. In addition to the ramp that was available on previous versions of the Packer, it now comes with flatbed and tanker variations (the tanker's content is unknown). The ramp does not touch the ground so it can't be used for transporting cars or doing stunts; third party trainers can however be used to spawn a variant with a ramp touching the ground, but performing stunts with non-motorcycle vehicles is nearly impossible. It is based on a Kenworth K-100. It can be sold to Stevie for up to $4000. GTA V The Packer returns in Grand Theft Auto V. However, this time it is a normal tractor trailer resembling a 2004 Freightliner Century Class 112. Players must be careful, for there are two other trucks that resemble the GTA V Packer: the Pounder, which is a truck with a trailer longer than that of a Benson, yet shorter than the real GTA V 18 wheeler trailers, and the Flatbed, the Packer's flatbed version. The truck that closely resembles the Packer in GTA IV is a truck known as the Hauler. The Packer, Hauler and Phantom are the only 18 wheeler trucks that appear in the game.It is to note that Packers can appear tugging long trailers with business ads on them, or pulling tank trailers, or sometimes nothing at all. Packer V.jpg|Front/side view of the Packer in GTA V. GTA V Packer.jpg|Front/side view of the Packer (Rear quarter view, with ramp lowered.). PackerMTL cropped.png|Engine close-up in GTA V Trivia , GTA San Andreas.]] * A unique light green colored Packer appears in the mission Cop Wheels in GTA San Andreas. * The Packers is useful for transporting cars for the imports and exports. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, and the Packer fetches $4,000. * The Packer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 in GTA IV. *A Packer with the ramp down exists in the TLAD game files, but doesn't spawn. *The Packer may appear in GTA V as seen in the screenshots. *In GTA San Andreas, the Packer can be used as a mobile car crusher. Just park a car on the lower ramp, get in the Packer, and lower the top ramp. This will crush the car parked under it, causing it to explode. There is no practical use for this, other than plain fun! **Be careful not to place the car too close to the cab, or the Packer wil explode, too. Also, be careful not to place the car too far back, as it might slide off, or cause many unexpected (and unwanted) glitches to occur. *Also, in GTA SA, in mutiplayer, the Packer can be used to transport massive waves of gunmen, with the help of the double-deck, one Packer can be used to devastate a whole street. Just crowd as many armed people on both decks, and drive. Be careful not to make any tight turns, as anyone standing on the back may fall off. *In GTA San Andreas, the player cannot transport motorcyles or SUVs on the lower ramp because it's too low. *During mission Just Business in GTA San Andreas, the Packer is explosion proof and has unlimited weight. *Cars being transported will flip out or fall when the player turns or brakes the truck too sharp. The reason is because the cars cannot be attached on the truck, unless using mod. During the mission Just Business, the truck appears hauling Sultans and in the mission the mission Cop Wheels, it can haul four HPV-1000s. They won't fall because they're attached and scripted. *Players can transport cars and unload them with the help of a Tractor either towing/prevent sharp turns when towing, or being carried by the Packer hooked to a car that is already on the Packer. To prevent cars from immediateley rolling backwards when the Packer starts moving, the upper ramp can be used to clamp the cars in place. Click here to see how to load the cars onto the packer. *Despite the Packer's 2 person capacity, in the mission Pack Man it seats 3 ( Franklin, Trevor Philips, and Lamar ) Locations GTA Vice City * InterGlobal Studios, Prawn Island. * In front of the Vice City Port Authority in Viceport. * Next to the eastern gate of Terminal A of Escobar International Airport. * Very rarely in Vice Point and very common in Viceport. GTA San Andreas * Usually spawns in the countryside or desert * Usually parked in a gas station on the western outskirts of Las Venturas near Octane Springs * Usually seen in Ocean Docks and its vicinity. * Parked in K.A.C.C. Military Fuels, Las Venturas. GTA IV * The Packer spawns at industrial areas. * Parked near the old Sprunk Factory, Niblick Street, Tudor, Alderney. * A Packer is seen blocking the road in the ending of the chase between Ivan and Niko in the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. The player is able to take it, unless its driver drives away in it. The Lost and Damned' * Occasionally appears in Gang Wars in The Lost and Damned as a target vehicle to destroy, used by the Albanians. The truck usually appears with the ramp or tanker bed. Sometimes during a glitch it will generate with both tank and ramp on board. GTA V *Frequently spawn on highway next to Paleto Bay. *If in a Carbonizzare in the same location, a Packer may spawn carrying 4-6 Carbonizzares. *Spawns at the Harmony Truck Stop on Joshua Road in Harmony, Blaine County. *Commonly found on the Great Ocean Highway and eastern highways. *Always spawns in front of Beeker's Garage in Paleto Bay. See also *DFT-30, Flatbed and Recovery Navigation }} de:Packer es:Packer fr:Packer pl:Packer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Vehicles manufactured by MTL Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks